Pit exe
by Pandora's Labyrinth of Memes
Summary: A story where the protagonist obtains a copy of Kid Icarus Uprising that has something wrong with it. Also check out batimki fan on ao3, my friend who did a more detailed re-write of this story. This is part 1 of 3 (separate fanfics) the story is fully completed. And thanks to Dark Tiffany for the super amazing fan art!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Mistake

(Author's Note: This story is written so the protagonist is either telling you the story or you're this person telling it to someone else. It can be perceived just about either way. The speaker is a little expressionless, so there's no fixed, unique personality of this person. This is the first Fan Fiction I'm writing, and I'm sure not the last.)

This story begins with a game I should never had purchased. Not because it was a bad game, but I'll tell the story if you're interested. It happened some time ago, though the memory is still fresh in my mind today.

My day started off not great, but not bad either. I missed the bus then ran to the other bus stop which I also missed. I went to my job late and my boss said "This is your last strike, arrive late one more time and you're gone." I got out from work, feeling a bit bummed. It was about noon, I had time and enough cash so I went to my local game store to get a new Nintendo 3ds game.

One game caught my eye. It had a colorful cover art, on it was the image of an angel flying with a bow and arrow and the title "Kid Icarus Uprising". I saw it and immediately I thought it'd be interesting. And it was a used copy so it was being sold for only $10. So I bought it and quickly ran to catch the bus home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Signs

As soon as I got to my room I put my things down and took out the game. I opened the case and saw that inside it had what looked like a reddish, brown stain or discoloration. I assumed because it was used, it was just dirty so I put the game cartridge in my 3ds and turned it on.

For some reason, the game took a while to load. So while I was waiting I went to the kitchen to grab some Doritos and started eating while walking back. I returned, seeing something on the screen. It was very dark and I could barely make it out but I swear it looked like blood. I wiped the cheese dust from the Doritos off my hands and hit some buttons to see if it'd go away.

The title screen played, showing the angel boy on the cover flying and smiling at the screen and animations of the game. I hit start, went through the tutorial then entered the first chapter. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Pit said as he jumped out of a door and started flying then I was playing the game.

I thought to myself "This game is pretty cool! I'm so glad I bought this!" Then the game went to land battle, there were quite a bit of monsters. I was playing difficulty 2.0 so it wasn't too much to handle. Eventually, I got to the end where I fought the boss.

The loading screen took a while again and for a split second I saw the bloody-looking screen show up. I swear this time, it looked like corpses! But I was having so much fun I didn't pay attention to it. I just figured it was a used copy and just a glitch. Then Twinbellows appeared, I fought against the Underworld's guard dog and when I won it went to the screen saying I picked up a Cursed Palm. "Sweet!" I said, swapping that for the first blade because it had better stats.

Right now it was pretty late, I guess it took some time just to load but that was fine. I decided to go to bed early so tomorrow I could play more Kid Icarus.

(Author's Note: Someone pointed out a grammatical error in this chapter, thank you for that. I must've been tired, as to I wrote this mostly at night. Simply to give myself the spooks. IT'S NOT A TRUE CREEPYPASTA UNLESS THE CREATOR GETS CURSED HUEHUEHUE.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Warnings

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining into my window. I made myself something to eat. After I've cleaned up the kitchen and brushed my teeth, I got right back to playing Kid Icarus again. On the loading screen again was that strange, gorey image that just keeps showing up. After seeing it so many times, I was a bit shaken. But I just kept telling myself, "I bought this used for $10, I'm sure it's just in bad condition or something."

I was in the 2nd Chapter of the game, there was a castle with a cool dude named Magnus. And I liked Magnus, he was that type of guy that you admire for their strength and courage as well as having a little humor. Though while walking with him through the level, he started to lag behind. Then he said in text without any narration:

"Another one? You should just walk away. Before you get into any real danger..."

Did he mean in the game or was he talking to me? I had no idea. I was about to fight the boss, Gaol. But then I looked at the time, I had to go to work! I quickly shut down the 3ds, left it on the table and ran out the door with my things.

When work was finished and I once again had time late at night, I turned the 3ds on. It was still on Kid Icarus and Gaol had been defeated somehow, but I swear I had shut it off and lost the data. There wasn't a cut scene this time, just the DEFEATED screen then my collected treasure.

Again I obtained a Cursed Palm along with a few other weapons and powers. I was starting to get worried, though I brushed it off and thought "I'm just tired, I should sleep." So I changed the powers, swapped the old Cursed Palm for the new one, and went straight to bed.

I didn't play for a few days until later one night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Dark

That night I stayed up longer than I wanted to, the game was too much fun to put down. I had gotten to Chapter 5, Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit. The weird loading screen shown up in every chapter except for Chapter 5. I would've questioned it, but I just assumed it had stopped finally.

With my Cursed Palm, I blasted through all the enemies and got to Pandora where she unveiled the Mirror of Truth. Pit was about to shatter the mirror, but it reacted creating a clone of himself.

"Dark Pit" was the name of the clone, he was said to reflect Pit's true self. But unlike how Pit served Palutena and acted kindly towards everyone, Dark Pit unhesitantly attacked Pandora and absorbed her powers and had a quite rash personality.

If Dark Pit was supposed to the true Pit, would he really act like that? Surely Pit, the cheerful and kind-hearted hero would never do such a thing. Would he? At least I'd never suspect him to do anything malicious or even hurt a fly. The cutscene ended and then I saw the weapons I got.

Two Cursed Palms.

Now this was getting ridiculous, I don't think that weapon was so common that I'd just collect that many. And the most concerning thing, I didn't recall finding any Cursed Palms in that chapter. I'm pretty sure I got some Claw and a Staff.

I flipped the switch on my 3ds to shut the power off, though it stayed on. So I tried it again, nothing happened. Since it wasn't working, I took out the game cartridge and looked at the screens to see if it was still going.

The screens froze with the image of the blood-soaked corpses scattered, even piled on top of each other. It was hard to make out any faces, but it looked like there may have even been more bodies than before.

"Such a frightening image. Who created that? And who would put this in a game for a joke?" I thought to myself, pondering theories and possibilities.

I had stayed up so late it was already 3 AM. "Man, how'd the time pass so quickly? " I said out loud to no one in particular.

The 3ds still had that image on it, but I had to sleep. I figured I'll leave it on all night, in the morning the battery would have drained and it'd turn off. With that, I left it flipped open on the table then I crawled into bed.

Then I began to dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Dream

Last night while I slept, I had an odd dream. Not the kind of dreams that simply make no sense or you wake up and forget all about them. At the time I thought it was no more than my imagination, but I had the feeling it was something else. I should've taken that feeling a bit more seriously thinking back.

It involved Pit, standing in a shadowy void with his back turned to me. There were also voices, cries and screams which I could hear just barely in this place. Then Pit spoke with this scary, nightmarish voice.

"I've turned against the Gods, surpassed them. Now I've become one, just as I was meant to be. Dark Pit was right from the start, I don't need Palutena, I never had… Can't you see?"

Pit turned around, his eyes were pitch black with two beaming red pupils staring with no expression.

"This is my Uprising."

And with that, I woke from the dream. I got out of bed and looked at my 3ds sitting on the table. The battery ran down and it had turned off, I was quite relieved. Today I had work and it was raining pretty hard. I made some coffee to warm up before heading out.

As I walked to the bus stop I couldn't get my mind off that dream. It was all so unusual. Walking with my umbrella looking down to the puddles beneath me, all I could do was continue to think about that game.

When I looked up I saw my bus leave. I had been late to my job before and this was my last chance. I didn't even bother going, and I wouldn't make it with the rain. Today was not my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Friend

(Author's Note: I never personally played the non KIU games I am about to mention, but it was brought up as an idea to add in those games and moments for this story. Also "they"/"them" is in reference to the friend because the friend can be any gender.)

I walked further down the street to the nearest fast food restaurant to buy myself a meal, it was almost lunchtime. I sat down with my food and a cup of Mountain Dew on a table by the window, watching the rain fall before digging in.

Unexpectedly, I saw my friend walking through the downpour, soaking wet. I waved to my friend who then entered the restaurant and sat with me.

"Hey how you doing? It's been awhile, huh. And today the weather is crazy lemme tell ya. I walked all the way from my house juuust because I wanted to. Haha!"

This friend of mine was always so happy, sometimes for no reason at all. Kinda like Pit now that I think about it. They went to the counter to get a burger and walked back, then we began to catch up on lost time.

"So have you heard about this game?" They said with their mouth full. "Fire Emblem Awakening. I'm playing and it's so awesome! Especially the YAOI. Haha, you know I'm just messin' with ya. You should play it so I'll have a friend I can nerd-off to."

I was tempted to say something about the Kid Icarus game and what was going on. But I did not want to scare them. In fact I was a bit paranoid about the whole thing.

Instead of going on and on about it in my head I replied, "Hmmm, I've been quite bored lately. Maybe getting a new game is a good idea after all. I'm not doing anything today, wanna hang?"

"YES!" Said my friend "C'mon! Let's go to that game store after we finish eating. Also, If you can't afford it I'll help you pay. But only like half!"

We walked out of the restaurant and saw that the clouds have cleared up, it was a sunny day. Hard to believe that just moments ago it was pouring. My friend and I set off on our adventure to the game store, to buy Fire Emblem Awakening to play instead of that strange copy of Uprising. Maybe today would turn out to be a good day after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Encounter

I returned to my house after the hangout with my friend and started playing the Fire Emblem Awakening. My friend gave me money to cover what I couldn't afford, they were too good to me. I hope one day I'd be able to return the favor.

Anyways I changed the game cartridges and started up Awakening.

I played it and no glitches or murderous loading screens appeared. I reassured myself that the Kid Icarus game was just broken and for the next few weeks all I played was Fire Emblem.

I had gotten to the point where I married Chrom in Chapter 21 of the game, I was Female Robin otherwise known as Grima. Lucina was my daughter, in this part she said to save Chrom and the future she had to kill Robin. I was presented with options in response to "Accept Lucina's Judgement":

"Yes" or "No"

But there was a third option. Seemingly written in the text from Kid Icarus Uprising too.

"Discipline your daughter!"

Out of both suspicion and curiosity, I chose that third option.

Robin started to act evil, acting like Grima. Then she spoke in text without narration just like Magnus did.

"That angel was right. I must discipline you like my late, dead husband!"

The screen flickered once, then it turned to Lucina. Behind her were the shepherds. All dead, sprawled across the field of grass which was now drenched in their blood. The camp also had been set on fire, billowing with smoke and then it collapsed with everyone and everything in it.

I immediately shut it off, getting up from my chair I took a few steps back. Watching my 3ds carefully as if it were about to do something. The memories from playing Kid Icarus invaded my thoughts once again. It was not yet over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - He Warned You

When I got back to my room, I looked at my games. I saw that I had The Legend of Zelda, A Link Between Worlds. Just to see if anything would happen, I began to play that. I saw the title screen run normally, everything looked fine until I entered the game.

Somewhere up above, an arrow shot down on Link through his back. Again, in the silent Kid Icarus text read:

"You may be more popular than I am, but you are inferior to a God."

How was this happening? I wanted answers, so I took out the Zelda game and picked up the case which had that copy of Kid Icarus Uprising. It had to responsible for all these occurrences.

I sat down, put the cartridge into my 3ds, flipped the switch and hit start on the game. I wanted to find out for myself who or what was doing all this. And the way I'd attempt that was to continue playing and let more strange things happen.

At the Weapons Alter, I decided to look at the Cursed Palms. They seemed normal, I thought I can get rid of some by fusing weapons. On the screen it said fusing them creates "? ? ?" but it had a blacked out image of an unfamiliar weapon.

I hit fuse to see if that was real or not. The weapon in fact did fuse into "Pure Claws". There were no stats showing, so I tested it out in the training area to see what it does.

Usually, a Monoeye is just floating and respawning there for you to practice with. But I saw something else had taken its place. Though I couldn't really see it that far away so I moved forward to get a better look.

It was a pike that had Lucina's severed head on it.

"What the fuck!?" I said out loud, freaking out like I never have before. That was Lucina from the Fire Emblem Awakening game before I chose "Discipline your daughter!" and turned it off. But how did she get here in Uprising?

Next I exited the training area and the loading screen reappeared. This time I could see the faces of the bodies and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Link, Chrom, and even characters I didn't recognize were dead on the loading screen! And I'll bet all those other characters came from games the previous owners had and they collected here.

I still remember what Magnus said. "Another one? You should just walk away. Before you get into any real danger..." This game breaks the fourth wall more often than not, but that was different. Magnus was aware, he spoke to ME through the game.

But how or why was he the only one? Why didn't Pit, Palutena, Medusa, Dark Pit or anyone else say anything. Did they even know? Who was doing all of this, or was it simply a prank? I had so many questions but nobody to ask them to. The Last Chapter I played was Chapter 5, so I went to the next level: Chapter 6, Dark Pit.

Feeling prepared for the unknown, I cranked the difficulty up and started the level.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

I got into Chapter 6, Dark Pit flew in and clashed with Pit and the air battle began. When no one was talking in game, Dark Pit had that voiceless text, but I couldn't tell if he said it to Pit or me.

"Stop wasting your time."

During the level Dark Pit was saying things that sounded like Pit was not the original. Things like "Pit-Stain" which to me, didn't make sense if he was the cloned one. Though while playing I wondered, was he killing the other characters? Robin said "That angel" and Link was killed by an arrow, so was it Dark Pit? Or was this just a false perception due to him having "Dark" in his name?

When it was time to fight him in the boss battle, things got even more strange. Dark Pit only had one voiceless text, this time he was speaking to me without a doubt.

"And you, you'd better get rid of this game.

Be Free... Free from what imprisons us."

I thought about that and continued to fight him in the boss battle. I had lost carelessly while distracted in thought. The I'M FINISHED! Screen played and more text came up.

"He was once pure, innocent, and kind-hearted. With time he grew tired of the God's selfishness and ignorance. And he finally snapped. Spilling a drink on cloth can stain it forever, just like the mistreatment of the Gods to Pit. Hence why I call him "Pit-Stain"."

Now after hearing all that, I understood more of what was going on. Palutena and other Gods used Pit like a tool or acted poorly. Then he got sick of it like anyone would and possibly by being powerful enough to take them down, he did.

I recall some of what Pit said in the dream I had weeks ago: "I've turned against the Gods... Dark Pit was right... I don't need Palutena... This is my Uprising." Was that dream a premonition of this to happen in the game? How was that even possible?

I was still on the I'M FINISHED! screen. I hit the button to go back, then I saw that all the Chapters had been already completed on 9.0 Intensity, even though I didn't play them yet. And the pictures were all changed. What used to be images of the game's levels were now bloody, dead monsters. An eerie atmosphere filled the game, as to there was no longer any music in the background.

It was all pretty disturbing, did Pit defeat them all while the screen was loading? Or was this the real game all along and due to fusing the Pure Claws, it had now been unveiled for me to see? It was super late, almost midnight but I wasn't about to sleep while this was going on.

The screen flickered and went the shadowy void where Pit appeared. He had the black eyes with beady, red pupils just like in the dream I had. His tunic, wings, even his hair, were blotched with old, darkened blood splatters. It was just an image on a screen, but I could feel his eyes on me through the other side.

"Hello!" The horrifying version of Pit said with a distorted voice. "So you were the next one to stumble upon my little game? I must admit, you took it pretty well." Pit said, as if congratulating me.

I didn't say anything. I was just in shock that he was I suppose, alive? He seemed casually happy as usual. Perhaps he was insane, but a small bit of himself remained intact.

"... Hm? Can you hear me? Your volume is on, right?" He asked, I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or if he was seriously asking me that.

"W-why... why did you kill everybody?" I asked. Talking to the nightmarish version of Pit by myself at night was strange to me.

"Oh no. I didn't kill EVERYBODY, Pittoo's my brother! I can't kill him.

And of course not Magnus, he's human and didn't do anything to me… But those damned Gods... " Pit replied, turning away a little as if thinking about it.

In the game's story, there was a lot I didn't know yet. But Pit didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me or anything. So I decided to try and have a normal conversation.

"S-so, I didn't play any further than Chapter 6. I don't quite know everything yet. What did the Gods do that was so wrong? If you don't mind me asking." I asked, a little nervously.

Pit paused, still staring to the side now with a firm expression, then he faced me again to speak.

"That bitch, Palutena. She used me and I was a fool to let her..." Said Pit, with no hint of emotion in his voice. "She won battles she didn't fight because I was the one fighting. Then gains a reputation that should've been mine..."

"She's a fake, everything about her is nothing more than a lie. And Dark Pit knew far before I realized it for myself. And the rest of the Gods, they could all go and die..."

"But now, no more. No more wars, no more bickering, no more getting used for their selfish purposes. I've rid this world of them. Now I am the last, true God."

Hearing that made me feel a bit uneasy. The things they did drove him to kill because he couldn't take it anymore. And this was Pit, the cheerful, bright-eyed angel who wasn't cruel or resentful to that extent. But nonetheless, he was not the same Pit anymore.

He began to speak again. "Though they can't cause any further discord or abuse me any longer..."

"Now it's just you, Magnus, Pittoo, and me! Can we be friends? This place gets lonely with all the Gods and bosses defeated, but they aren't coming back any time soon."

I didn't know what to respond, but I didn't want to say nothing. "Uh, sure. We can be friends…" I said.

Pit even with his unsettling appearance, beamed with delight at your reply. "Really? You'll be my friend?! Awesome! Will you come back tomorrow? Most people don't return after they see my face. The game turns on again and I see that the person on the other side is someone else… But you won't do that, right?"

I was still uncertain of this whole thing, but I decided to say "If I have time, yeah I suppose."

He fluttered his wings which were still soaked in blood, he seemed to be the same Pit on the inside after all. "Haha! I'll be waiting! Though it's late, I'm sure you wanted to sleep hours ago. I'll just turn myself off. Sweet dreams, my friend!" A soon as he said that my 3ds powered down.

"Wow. That was really something." I thought to myself.

He probably knew it was late because of the 3ds clock, and he was right. It was very late for me. So I just went to bed, not even thinking about it due to how sleepy I was. The cool night air blew through my room as I slept surprisingly peacefully.

(Author's Note: This Chapter lacking a title was on purpose.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The End, for You

I woke up the next morning, I actually didn't think about anything until I got out of bed and saw my 3ds. Then I remembered it all. What a night, and the worst part is that it actually happened. Why couldn't it have been just some nightmare that you can simply forget about. Either way, I had to do something about the game.

Pit said most people who saw him would never come back then he'd see a new face. So from that I assume he meant the previous owners got rid of the game and it was passed to someone else. I tried to throw it away before and that didn't work.

For a about half an hour I sat in my room staring at the Kid Icarus game cartridge in the palm of my hand. Debating whether or not to actually be Pit's friend or to just let it pass on to another.

Part of me wanted to be nice to Pit because of all he's been through. He did take a toll and a great deal of pain to the point where he snapped and lost it.

But the other part of me thought even if I was the best friend I can be to him, would that do anything? Because this IS a game after all, what if there is no such happy ending for him?

On top of that, Magnus and Dark Pit, who Pit didn't kill, both told me to get rid of the game and walk away. I felt that was enough of a sign to let someone else deal with this game like all it's previous owners must have.

I put it back into the case, closed it and packed it in my bag. Walking out the door, I set off to the game shop. It was unfortunate that another person would eventually stumble upon this game and go through that horrifying cycle, but I believe nothing more can be done.

After arriving at the mall, I went into the game store. Then to the counter where I asked if I can return the used copy of Kid Icarus Uprising I bought weeks ago. The man behind the counter inspected it, looking carefully for any damage.

I could still see the red stain which was most likely blood on the case, but yet he didn't seem to notice. Maybe Pit made it so only the game owners can see those ominous things.

The man finished his inspection and said "Yup. We shall buy this game back from you to sell again. Thank you!" He gave me $5 in return, which was reasonable since I originally spent only $10 on it. Though I didn't care about the money, I just wanted it gone.

Then I left after having that game returned to the store where I found it. I started to walk back, still a little down about how I broke my promise to being Pit's friend and to visit him by turning on that game. He was probably lonely and lost his mind from everything after time went by. But I couldn't just do that, and I had to find a new job because I lost my old one.

I went to the bus stop, waited a few minutes then my bus arrived and I sat down on a seat in the back. I could finally relax knowing that this whole thing was over. A couple minutes later, I received a text message while still on the bus.

It was from my friend who I had lunch with that rainy day and who helped me buy the Fire Emblem Awakening. I opened the message and read it.

"Heey, guess what? I was at that game store again and I found an amazing deal! This game was like, only $10. Check it ooout!" My friend had attached a photo to that text.

It was a picture of them holding in their hand the same copy of Kid Icarus Uprising that I had just sold back to that store.

(Author's Note: This is the original ending of the story Pit exe and after this there's an alternate end and bloopers. Though I'm going to make a sequel.)


	11. Alt End (Read after Ch 5)

(Alternate End) Chapter 6 - Cursed

(Author's Note: Read up to Chapter 5, then skip to here for this other ending. Also whenever I type "Pit . exe" without spaces, it disappears on this site. So that's why I been typing "Pit exe" . Welp, I hope you enjoy it!)

I walked back up to my house after just missing that bus. I was aware I'd be fired from that job though I wasn't mad or anything, I honestly didn't know how to feel. When I got back home I just lied down a while, thinking of what to do for the rest of the day.

Since it was raining, I didn't want to go out. Neither did I have any hangouts with any friends, so I was certainly staying indoors. I had suddenly realized that I was a bit hungry so I went to the kitchen and opened the freezer. I took out a frozen burrito which I unwrapped and placed on a plate to microwave.

I had to wait about 3 minutes for the burrito to cook, so I went to my room and turned on the 3ds to play Kid Icarus again. The first thing I did was look at my weapons to see if I should change my Cursed Palm. Somehow, despite the few weapons I accumulated, I have failed to notice how all the weapons I collected so far had absolutely zero stats and value. They were practically useless, all except only the Cursed Palms which had very high stats and good effects. Was this just some glitch or error? That really sucks how those other weapons wouldn't be of any good use, I guess the Cursed Palm wasn't so bad. Though I'd eventually get tired of using the same weapon over and over.

Then I heard a beep from the microwave, my burrito was done. I placed the game down and walked out to grab the plate. It was hot and burning my hand a little which I didn't mind, I was just hungry. I also opened the fridge to get myself a drink. Walking back to my room with a can of iced coffee, I saw that my 3ds screen had frozen.

"No, no, no!" I said quietly to myself in slight panic as I used the stylus to tap the touch screen and I pushed a few buttons. Luckily, it unfroze so I went into the soundtrack playing feature of the game to have some tunes playing while eating my burrito. After I left my plate in the sink to wash later, I got on to the level selection. For a moment, I debated whether to move on to chapter 6 or re-play chapter 5 just in case I missed anything. I also wanted to try it on a higher intensity to get a better weapon, so I decided to enter Chapter 5, Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit again on a higher intensity.

I went through the air battle and there were more monsters who needed more hits to be taken down. This would be a little tricky but I was going to try to make it through the best I can. When I reached the end of the flight mode I sighed in relief that I had made it, next was going through the Labyrinth to see if the higher intensity made anything change.

When I got to a certain point, I did come across a secret room. Inside was a screenshot of the Original Kid Icarus, a game I enjoyed as kid and this brought back some fond memories. I stayed in that room for a while reminiscing in thought of the old pixelated game, then I left that room to get through the rest of the chapter of Uprising.

Though as soon as I exited, it froze again. But in a split-second, the screen flickered and the Original Kid Icarus was playing. I couldn't believe it! I was both ecstatic and curious of how and why that happened. I began to play it despite how odd it was, all the nostalgia from this old game flooded back to my mind.

As I walked through, all the monsters had been already killed and there was pixelated blood everywhere. I was disturbed, seeing that in my favorite game from when I was a kid just frightened me. I advanced further into this game which was becoming more and more of a dull, dreary, pixelated horror.

When I got to what looked like the end, Palutena was just standing there and not reacting at all to Pit who kept walking even though my hands were off the game. With a flash of red and what sounded like a scream, Palutena had been decapitated, her limbs were torn off her body and blood pooled beneath her. The whole background of the game was dark and reddened, then it went blank. It was a very brief moment that it flashed in the screen and it was horrifying. My childhood memories were all soiled at this point.

Next what appeared on the screen was a pixelated image of Pit but with his Uprising character design, equipped to him was the Cursed Palm. Behind Pit was a sea of all the monsters and bosses he killed in cold blood. There were so many, it seemed endless and it painted that whole scene red. Just like in my dream from a while ago, he had those blackened, red, beady eyes.

I didn't expect to ever see it in this game, I thought that was merely a dream and nothing more. On the screen read "THEY'RE FINISHED!"which stayed on a short while. Then the 3ds turned off, and that Uprising game had broken.

I was never able to play Uprising again, though I could get on it up to the title screen animation. The only thing that'd show up after when I hit start was that screen of Pit and the sea of corpses.

It was as if Pit had cursed this game, he was a God-like entity who had the power to end it all, even as if he was a virus. A malicious, living .exe

(Author's Note: This was meant to be a typical .exe ending. I was thinking it'd start from the Rewind Spring sending the game back in time, but then I remembered the actual Easter Egg of the old game. And that fits like a glove.

I got a friend doing a rewrite of my story, and that's super awesome. I actually made a mistake, it was a miscommunication. The account my friend is using to rewrite this story is "batimki_fan" on Archive of Our Own. I accidentally said a wrong account name... SHEEEEEIT.

Anyways thanks to everyone who gave me feedback and who's enjoying my Creepypasta! It's nice hearing your reactions an thoughts, and even more fulfilling that people like it.)


	12. Bloopers (Read after Chapter 10)

Pit exe - Bloopers

(Author's Note: This is a joke chapter with ideas a friend gave me to add, read after Chapter 10. I'm trying to make it like a crack ending… BUT MMMMMMM, I DIED A LITTLE ON THE INSIDE WRITING THIS BECAUSE I'D PERSONALLY CRINGE IN EITHER SITUATION.)

I was shocked seeing that text from my friend who now had that cursed game. Though I know what will happen if they played it, I don't want them to freak out. So I replied:

"Oh wow, you bought that? I actually just sold it back, it's broken and not worth trying to play. Maybe just return it now?"

My friend texted back almost instantly:

"Hell naaahh! ;p I'm playing it and you can't stop meeeee! XD XD XD"

"Jeez" I thought to myself. My friend was always like this, I don't know why I even tried. Well maybe it won't be so bad, I hope...

(Narration switches over to your friend.)

"I was so excited for this game, and for only $10? What a steal!" Laughing to myself out loud, my dog heard me and ran in to greet me with a slobbery dog kiss.

"Haha! Hey buddy, you waited a long time huh? Are you hungry?" I got a bowl and poured in some dog food and set it on the ground for that overly excited mutt.

After that I took out the Kid Icarus game I just bought. From what my friend told me, it was supposedly broken, but that wouldn't stop me from playing it. I also wanted to play my Fire Emblem Awakening, which I also helped my friend buy a copy for themself that one day. I played both in between each other so I wouldn't be bored.

Nothing actually went wrong, I don't even know what my friend was talking about. Though at Chapter 21 of Kid Icarus, it was a bit strange. As soon as I started playing that, my dog started barking and growling at my 3ds.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked, even though I know dogs can't speak.

I just thought it was nothing and I continued, I was playing as Dark Pit going to the Rewind Spring so Pit could get his wings back. Everything was alright, until after I beat Amazon Pandora and the cutscene played.

Dark Pit dipped in Pit's wings into the water, they reformed and Pit woke up. Though something was off, maybe it was a hack? He looked like his clothes had blood on it but more grey colored for a split second. He smiled with a creepy expression and then the cutscene ended there.

"Woooah what was that?! That wasn't Pit!" I blurted out in shock, startling my dog who was right next to me. Then I thought maybe this game was messed up after all.

The screen had a line of text that just stayed there no matter what I did. It said "Go play some Fire Emblem Awakening." I didn't know what else to do, so I did just that. I turned it on, and the game was immediately at a wedding scene with Pit and Female Grima Robin standing together. And they had just S-Supported it said. I was surprised, and very interested.

Pit was still scary and Robin was Grima Robin. "Oh Pit my love, what shall we do together now as a couple? Should we destroy all who oppose us and cleanse the world of their filth?" Robin said to Pit.

Pit replied "Why of course, we can kill them all if we wanted to! Then after that, we should get some Ice Cream!"

In my head I was thinking: "Wow, this is so... CUTE! Evil Pit and Grima Robin? SO OTP! Boy do I have a story for my friend who thought this game was broken, hehehehe."

(Narration switches back to original protagonist)

It had been weeks since I sold back that Kid Icarus game, which my friend subsequently "inherited" and that concerned me.

On the bright side, I did find myself a new job. Though I was wondering how my friend was, and if they saw anything at all in that cursed Kid Icarus game. But I if I asked, they probably wouldn't care being the happy-go-lucky personality they are. I decided to just walk out to town and enjoy the nice weather this day had to offer. As soon as I stepped out the door, I got a text. From my friend, of course.

I read the text. "Yo remember that Kid Icarus game?" Now I got worried, I figured maybe they've seen more than they could handle or would question me of why I never told them.

Then they sent a photo of that same Pit I saws when I played it. Except he was with Robin, and they just S-Supported each other...

"I SHIP THEM SO HARD!" And they sent me more photos of it. One was even of them kissing, but Pit covered it up with his blood-soaked wings. It was like something out of a cheesy romance-type fanfiction that you'd find in any fandom online.

Staring at my phone reading these texts, I did not know how to react or how to process it. For the rest of that day, I kept telling myself "This is fine... This is just one of those days…"

(Author's Note: I planned a third Alt ending for someone I've yet to ask, but I feel for my story so far this is enough to end it here. Actually, I'll most likely make a seperate story just for that person.

But there will be a Pit exe 2. These alternate ends don't continue to the sequel though.

Also my friend rewriting this has an account on Archive of Our Own: batimki_fan

Please check out their version of my story when they're finished it!)


	13. An Update

An Update (Not a Story Chapter)

To all of you following this fanfic, I started the part 2 a while ago. I plan to get that done a week before Halloween this year, so there'd be time to read it before Halloween.

And a big thank you to everyone who enjoyed my Creepypasta!

If anyone wants to draw fanart or do whatever of this, you're more than welcome to! And if so, can you PM me your art name so I can look for the fanart (I don't think it allows you to type links here, but I could be wrong) because I'd love to see it!

Again, this is an update to say I have Pit exe 2 in progress and it should be done soon. Thanks everyone, for all your support!

Update, 2019. I started on a 3rd part. I just couldn't let it go, lol and this 3rd one will really end the story.


End file.
